Zombie!
by chloemoretz0950
Summary: zombies everywhere! read it!


Zombie apocalypse

"Harley?! Have you ied up Batman yet?!" Joker shouts from the lab room. No one answer. Joker walked angry into the living room , there he saw Batman tied up, but no Harley to see.. "Batman? Where's Harley?". "She went on the shopping market with Poison ivy", Batman said. "That useless dame, good for nothing, little brat, when did she leave?" , Joker ask angry. Batman looks at the clock " about two hours ago"

three and a half hours later...

Harley comes in the door, "Hello? Somebody home, Joker, pudding?!". Joker walks with heavy steps against Harley. "Hi pudding" Harley smiles. Joker looks at Harley, and then he slaps her face, Harley fell down at the ground. Ivy runs in the door. "Don't do that to her!". Ivy runs to Harley and helps her up on her feet. "I can do what I want to her, SHE'S MINE!" Joker shouts. Harley smiles to Joker. "Pudding?" She asked insecure. "WHAT!" Joker shouts (again). Harley looked at Ivy, she smiles with a 'tell him' look. Joker there is something I need to tell you." Joker looks angry and impatient at Harley. "I'm...I…I'm pr...pre...pr...I'm pre...pregnant, I'm pregnant." Harley got tears in her eyes. Joker also get tears and smiles. Then he walked towards her and hugs her tight and let her go before he gets angry again "Why didn't you tell me? I slapped you. "Are you and the baby okay?" Joker said. "But now we have to be done with our work, where is the poison?" "I'm here" , Ivy said. "grrrrr! Not you! The zombie poison thing, Harley?", Joker shouts. Harley runs into the lab room and finds he poison bottle. "here It is , Mr.J!" Harley shouted. Joker grab the bottle from Harley and turn around and walked against Batman. "ready?" , Joker ask Batman. "You're not going to do it, you're better than this Joker", Batman says. Joker laugh and say "Well Batman, when you say it like that, I just have to say , IM THE FREAKING KING OF EVERYTHING!" Joker shouts. Joker puts the poison in Batman's mouth and Batman dies slowly. Joker turns around "Now we have to take him outside so that we can be safe from the walkers." All of them lifts Batman out together.

"We can place him here" Joker said. Ivy looks scared. "Come here weed woman, sit down here." Joker said and smiles. Ivy walked up to Joker and sits down. Joker laugh and say "You will stay here, and die, okay" "No! If she stays here, I am to." Harley shouts and sits down next to Ivy. "Grrr, fine then, come with us Ivy" Joker finally say. "YEY!" Ivy and Harley screams. Batman gets whiter and whiter in his face. "We should hurry he will soon wake up" Joker says worried. Batman moves, he opened his eyes . His eyes where white looking. Batman standed up, and looked at Joker, Harley and Ivy. He made weird sounds and growled ugly and walked towards them. "Run!". Joker shouts.

Two years later

"Mia!", Fox shouts. "What?", Mia ask. "Nothing", Fox laugh. "Ha Ha Ha, your so funny, Fox, so what do you want to do?" when Mia says that her phone calls she picks the phone "Hello, it's Mia", "Oh, thank god, you ok?!" the voice says worried "Mom? Whats wrong, where are you?!" Mia says worried. "Have you met on some creatures, that look like humans, but they are not humans!Stay away from them, you have to know we are in Australia and we're safe. Keep inside, be carefu..." The phone lost it battery. "No!" Mia screams. "What's wrong Mia?" Fox ask. "Mom told me about some dangerous creatures that looks like humans" Mia cries. Fox puts on his glasses "Zombies" "What did you say?" Mia asked. "Zombies, dangerous creatures that looks like humans but aren't, they are real! I got a lot of guns at home, they only die if we shoot them in the head. And remember don't get bitten by them, then you will get a high fever and die, and then become a walker. And if you don't know what a walker is, that's a zombie,ok? We have to get over to my house, carefully follow me baby...I mean Mia" Fox explained. "Wait" Mia said "I'll explain over at my place, ok?" Mia nod and they run down the streets. Fox looks outside the window, he saw zombie that was trying open a door to another house. "We have to run so fast that we can, ok?" Fox says. Fox and Mia runs to the door. Fox opened it slowly. "At 1...2...3". Mia and Fox runs like hell over the street, Fox's house was 100meter away. There it was, they ran and ran. Two zombies saw them, and they started to walk after them. "Run faster!" Fox shouts. They ran into the house and locked the door. Both of them were really tired and they breathed heavy. "That was close, but maybe what if the walkers are inside the house? Maybe we should check all the rooms first." Mia says. "Yeah, that's a good idea" Fox answer. They walked together but not a body to see. A sound came from upstairs. "What was that?" Mia asked scared. "I don't know, let's check it out, you go first." Fox said. "Why me, oh whatever I can be **the** man." Mia said and walked up the stairs. Fox got a gun in his hands, so do Mia. When they came up they saw someone standing right in the door opening. "Mom!" Fox shouts Mia looks at Fox. "We have to shoot her! Or else she will kill us." Fox cries and hold up his gun against his mother's head. Pow. Mia shot her down. And she felt at the ground. Fox sits down and cries (a lot). Mia walks to Fox. "I'm sorry but I had to, I'm so sorry Fox."

One hour later...

"Are you feeling okay?" Mia asks Fox. "I don't know, my mom just died. And the worst thing, she died like a walker" Fox said. "And I don't even know if she is alive or dead" He added. "Don't worry Fox, we will find her, I promise" Mia smiles and looks at him. Fox looks at Mia. "There is something I need to tell you... I love you Mia, I've loved you for a long time, I just needed to tell you it, because I don't know if we're going to die or..." Mia says fast "Oh just shut up and kiss me geek" They started to kiss ant then they started to make out.

Next day...

"Good morning" Mia smiles. Fox opens his and kissed Mia on the cheek "So what are we gonna do today?" Mia asks. In that second someone knocks on the door. Mia runs to the door and looks out the window, it was two guys with orange/red hair. Mia opened the door and the two boys ran inside. "Thank you, my name is Fred and this is Frank. Have you seen the zombie persons, oh god I'm so tired." Fred said. "Did you get bit?" Fox ask. "No we are wizards, we can protect our self!" "Wizards?" Mia ask. "Yeah I've heard about wizards, they got wands and they goes on a school that's called Hogwarts" Fox explained. "Yeah we are, and how did you know?" Frank asked. "I know people, or knew if they still are alive." Fox said proud. "You guys can stay here, but do not go upstairs, it's a dead body there, ok?" Mia said. Fred and Frank looked a each other, scared.


End file.
